Den Lille Havfrue
by Arsenic Snowflake
Summary: Fascinated with the human world, Melanie watches it change day by day in the ocean where she belongs. However, when she sees a human that she feels deep affections for, she'll do whatever it takes to be his. Even if it means losing her voice to the devious warlock.


Far out in the ocean, where the water is as blue as the prettiest cornflower, and as clear as crystal, it is very, very deep; so deep, indeed, so that no cable could fathom it: many church steeples, piled one upon another would not reach from the ground beneath to the surface water above. There dwell the Sea King and his subjects.

We must not imagine that there is nothing at the bottom of the sea but bare yellow sand. No, indeed; the most singular flowers and plants grow there; the leaves and stems of which are so pliant, that the slightest agitation of water causes them to stir as if they had life. Fishes, both large and small, glide between the shells, that open and close as the water flows over them. Their appearance is very beautiful, for in each lies a glittering pearl, which would be fit for the diadem of a Queen.

In these watery depths, so deep, swam a beautiful Princess. Such beautiful blonde hair that shined like a new penny, blue eyes as clear as the brightest blue sky, and a tail, so red, it matched the colour of tiger lilies in full bloom in newborn spring. Every day, from when the sun had kissed the ever so gentle surface water while it swayed and danced to the winds tune, to when the moon blessed the ocean goodnight, is when this Princess would sneak to the shore; gawking at it's beauty and harmony. Oh, how she wished that she could walk upon those shores. Lay in the golden sand that wrapped around your body like a blanket, protecting you. Walk among those who truly understood you and of course, embracing that special someone in your arms, nice and warm, like a mother boosting her newborn child.

Oh, how the Princess envied those who had that simple, but also, beautiful dream of hers.

It was simple, indeed. Yet, there lied more meaning in the Princess's' eyes. A man. And not just any man. A** human**. There, the Princess would perch on her favourite rock, examining this..beautiful creature of which caught her interest.

Every day, he would come to the ocean. His blueberry gaze loathing, jealous and so..innocent. He would sit upon the sand, his small pale feet would soak in the cool salt water. Every day, he would play his violin, allowing the soothing melody to fill the open air, causing the Princesses' heart to melt. How she wished to be in his arms. To allow him to play for her, and to fall asleep at his side while he played. To feel his ever so soft and smooth pale lips on her own.

However, it was not a wish that was meant to come true.

Every day, she would watch him. She could not help but feel as if..as if he was..** looking **for something.

In her pouch, of which held vast different items of shells, human items that she had no knowledge of. She carried it with her, no matter where she would be swimming off too without her Father's consent, but she could not deny the fact that the Princess, had an obsession with the human world. Studying various people who came to the beach, finding that every person came in different shapes and sizes, colours and beliefs. When ever there was a ship wreck, the Princess would pick up remains from the ship that would forever set it's grave and sleep peacefully on the fresh ocean floor. These items, would later become a part of her collection in her secret cave. Where she held every last item that previously belonged to the human world.

The Princess was lost in her thoughts. She hadn't noticed that the man who was previously there, was now gone. She hadn't even noticed her.."supervisor" and her best friend had come to see her.

Her so called "supervisor" was nothing more than a crustacean. A small, red crap, but it had such a nasty bite compared to his size. He simply glared and was prepared to give another lesson to the awe-struck teenager_. "Melanie, listen to me, you do not belong in the human world. You never will." _

She knew these words were true. She could not deny that. She was**...different **than they were. They were human. She was nothing more than a** mermaid**.

Melanie heaved a heavy sigh, her best friend, a flounder, nudged her side to get her attention. "_Uh..Mel, not to disturb your thoughts or anything..but you kind of..um..missed that concert thing."_

Concert? Wait..oh no! She had completely forgotten all about it! Her father was going to kill her!

Quickly, she had gathered her things and dove back under the mellow waves. Awaiting the crude lecture she was about to indulge herself in.

Little did the Princess know, was that she was being watched. Watched, by a wicked warlock. Watching from a magical bubble he had conjured up, he let a small, demon like chuckle to escape his throat_. "It might prove best to keep watch of her. She may be the key I need to put my plan to getting rid of Triton. Permanently."_ And with a yellow tooth smile, he sent his henchmen; two electrical eels who willingly go to stalk the Princess; watching every last more she were to make. While the warlock watched safely from his den, waiting for an opportunity to strike where he could use the Princess and mutilate her feelings.

Finally, when the three returned to the palace; it was nearing night, but the palace glew brilliantly in the night waters. Making it impossible not to find. The Princess bit down on her perfect ruby lips; not prepared for the harsh treatment she was about to be exposed to.


End file.
